Hot Potato
|flavor text = How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. }} Hot Potato is a single-use plant and it's the first plant unlocked in Frostbite Caves. Its purpose is to be planted on frozen plants and zombies to melt them. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melt an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. Strategies General Only select Hot Potatoes in Frostbite Caves when you see frozen plants on your lawn. This is because there are no ice blocks in other worlds besides Frostbite Caves. You will need this plant during gameplay in the stage, because the frosty wind effect will freeze some of your plants. Beware, if you do not bring a Hot Potato or Pepper-pult with you, you will risk spending lots of coins on power-ups to destroy the ice blocks. It is best to use an Imitater version of this plant, as you can actually melt more frozen plants quickly. If you do not wish to bring a Pepper-pult or Torchwood with you on Frostbite Caves, you must use the Hot Potato so you will save a lot of money for power-ups and sun for offensive plants. Avoid using the Hot Potato on ice blocks with zombies on it. If you melt the ice blocks with zombies, you will face more additional zombies. It is best not to melt the ice blocks as you will have a few zombies to defeat. Gallery Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry (Part 1). Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Hot Potato unlocked. 2015-01-06 103043.png|Seed Packet. imitater potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato Seed Packet 4.JPG|A Hot Potato melting a frozen Sunflower. Screenshot_2015-01-08-22-39-00.jpg|On map. Trivia *The Hot Potato's name is derived from the game "hot potato". *It is the fourth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. The others are Potato Mine, Imitater, and Sweet Potato. *Similar to the Imitater, Hot Potato sends up a cloud of steam when thawing a plant. *It is similar to the Grave Buster, because both destroy an obstacle blocking the row and cost 0 sun. *Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, and Hot Potato are the only plants which have a glow around them in their seed packet. *It is the first thawing plant, with the second one being Pepper-pult and the third being Torchwood. *Other than Ancient Egypt - Day 24, where Iceberg Lettuce can be used, it is the only plant that costs 0 sun that can be used in Last Stand levels. *This can also melt frozen zombies. *If one looks closely, they will notice that Hot Potato is blushing. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Free Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants